La forma de mi corazón
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Le ocultaste tantas cosas para mantenerla a salvo de ti, de ellos, de todos. Rompiendo en el proceso tu corazón y todas tus ilusiones; pero al final, la forma de tu corazón es lo único que ella verá de ti. S


**La forma de mi corazón**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_Recomendación musical: Shape of my heart - BackStreet Boys; http :// www. /watch ? v _es igual_ weYsESxl-RU_

El tiempo acaba con las esperanzas y transforma la tristeza en dolor. De pronto, también deja de importar que tan vacío sientes el corazón o que tan solo te sientes en aquel mundo que formaste alrededor de ti, el que levantaste a base de alejarte de todo lo que te hacía sentir feliz.  
En ocasiones, cuando ves por la ventana y notas que las luces de las casas cercanas encienden a la misma hora cada día, puedes notar que dos sombras se acercan lentamente y se funden en una sola en un abrazo. La mayor parte de las veces apartas la mirada cuando sientes la herida profunda de tu corazón, en otras cierras los ojos e imaginas que la mujer que amas entrara con la puerta y podrás fundirte con ella como se supone debería de ser.  
Pero los minutos pasan y tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada por las lágrimas contenidas; al poco, logras darte cuenta que sigues completamente solo.  
Sabes que nadie va a llegar y abrazarte con aquel cariño que sólo ella tenía hacía ti, que no besará tus labios por ternura y provocara que su aroma inunde tus sentidos dejándote completamente enamorado.

No tiene caso preguntarte cómo lograste pasar de la absoluta felicidad a aquel estado de depresión que te hunde cada vez más. Tú sabes que eres el único culpable de todas tus desgracias. Que ella se alejo de ti porque tú así lo quisiste.  
¿Y todo por qué? Por tu familia, por protegerla, por ti y por ella. Porque la amabas demasiado para enfrentarte a un futuro donde ella pudiera resultar herida por aquel enorme poder de magia que se concentra cada vez más atacando tu existencia y por lo tanto la de todo aquel que te rodeara.  
Si ella vive será ganancia, ¿no? La sabrás feliz y sonriendo, con aquella risa que te dejaba estático solamente para disfrutar cada segundo.

Recuerdas la mirada llena de dolor y de preguntas que te lanzó la última vez que lograste pararte frente a ella. Sus hermosas esmeraldas se encontraban demasiado apagadas después de decirle aquellas palabras que, hasta hacía unos pocos meses, jamás creíste querer pronunciar. Si ella hubiera tenido una idea de cómo tu corazón quedó roto cuando ella comenzó a rogar y llorar porque no te fueras, probablemente te comprendería un poco.

Habías prometido jamás dejarla y lo estabas cumpliendo. De alguna forma demasiado bizarra y dolorosa.  
Cada día, a la misma hora, te sentabas en aquel enorme árbol del parque por el que pasaba rumbo al trabajo. Recordabas con bastante claridad que ropa había usado en que día, además de cómo su aspecto había mejorado al paso del tiempo.  
Tu corazón había latido con mucha fuerza cuando un día la observaste y vestía ropas en colores alegres. Casi saltas de la alegría cuando la escuchaste hablar y reír por su celular algunas semanas después.  
Ella lograba, poco a poco, superar el dolor tan grande que les habías causado a ambos. Tú realmente no querías, porque sabías perfectamente que lo merecías.  
Rogabas al cielo que cuando todo terminara y tú por fin lograras volver a su lado, ella te aceptara aún y con todos los errores que alguna vez cometiste.

Si sonreías frente a las personas que te rodeaban día a día era para que tu enorme tristeza no llamara su atención. Ahora te habías quedado con muchos que decían ser tus amigos pero sólo buscaban algo para aprovecharse de ti.  
Hasta Meiling y tus hermanas te habían abandonado ante lo que le habías provocado a aquella flor de cerezo; habían comenzado a alejarse de ti paulatinamente y ahora tenías nulo contacto con ellas.  
La única que seguía a tu lado, porque sabía la razón, era tu madre. Aún así ella también se encontraba disgustada porque opinaba que la mejor solución era decirle toda la verdad, las mentiras solamente provocaban dolor.

Aquel día se acercaba cada vez más. Tú estabas preparado para lo que fuera, tampoco es que te importara demasiado vivir últimamente.  
No después de que la última semana tu hermosa Sakura viajara tomada de la mano de un chico rumbo al trabajo. Habías desaparecido del lugar con bastante rapidez por lo que no lograste divisar como los dos observaban divertidos y entusiasmados a un chico atractivo que paso por el lugar.

Si cerrabas los ojos, podías recordar con claridad la primera vez que la viste, hace ya tanto tiempo. Sonríes un poco al remembrar como odiaste su presencia como la cazadora de aquellas Cartas Clow que, creías, te pertenecían a ti.  
No puedes decir, aún ahora, en qué momento te enamoraste pero sí sabes que fue un sentimiento muy profundo.  
Y para siempre.

Ahora que estás tirado ahí, completamente lastimado y adolorido. Sin muchas fuerzas o poderes para seguir piensas que aún a pesar de que los últimos meses habías sufrido de soledad y una enorme tristeza, la vida ha sido bastante amable contigo por el simple hecho de dejarte conocerla.  
Por permitirte aprender a descifrar sus sonrisas, sus miradas y su aroma. Por aquellos años en que estuviste a su lado y besaste sus labios o simplemente la tuviste entre tus brazos.

Realmente si crees que ella te ha abandonado a tu suerte, debo decirte que es una total mentira. Porque Sakura sabía que tú la observabas en aquel árbol día tras día, también la razón del porqué tú la habías dejado. Claro, tardo su tiempo en poder averiguar todo eso, a base de más mentiras de las que mencionaste para protegerla.  
Así que ella está ahí, justo ahora, frente a ti. Protegiéndote de ti mismo y del gran amor que sientes por ella, que es exactamente el mismo que ella siente por ti.  
Porque conoce tus pensamientos, acepta tu forma de ser y aprendió a distinguir la forma de tu corazón.  
Y ha decidido reparar cada herida que puedan tener ambos a base de besos, abrazos y llegadas del amanecer los dos recostados en aquella cama que aún espera por ti, en su departamento.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por alguna extraña razón nunca subí este one-shot; lo escribí para un concurso en CemZoo, justo después de tener los boletos en mi mano del concierto que dieron los BSB en mi ciudad este año. Esa canción siempre me gusto mucho y vamos que quería escribir algo con ella.  
Algún día escribiré más con sus canciones, son preciosas.

Gracias a Nobu por betearlo.

Si te gusto (o no), dejame un review. Son buenos para nuestra salud ;3


End file.
